Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7 = 7x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $7$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7x}}{7}} $ Simplify: $1 = \dfrac{\cancel{7}x}{\cancel{7}}$ $x = 1$